


Noble Sacrifice: Demonic Promises.

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU Leaf Village, Aristocrats - Freeform, Crossover, Ed/Dark, Gay Feels, Gender Bender, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, More tags later, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Onesided SasuSaku, Other, Sort Of, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is just your average emotionally scarred 15 years old, that is until he, his abusive, alcoholic parents, and his evil older bro Itachi move to a strange new town... with even starnger new people. Everyone has secrets and nothing is as it first appears. Will Sasuke make it out alive? Not from the things that go bump in the night, from sexy vampire classmates to horny werewolf teachers. But from the very doors of his own house?! It's up to Naruto to rescue this lost soul the only way he knows how, if he can keep his pants zipped up long enough to be serious that is!





	1. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is in Sasuke's POV 1st person because I wrote this fic in 2009 on ff.net and never wrote chapter two out how I wanted, don't feel like changing it so this will be the only chapter that is like this, maybe.

What would you do if you could live forever? If a vampire came to you offering eternal life and every thing your heart desired? Would you accept? Me, my life is so fucked up I KNOW I would, that's because I did and I'm about to discover all that glitters is not gold…. Oh gods WHY did I have to fall in love with him? WHY?!...was it his dick? It was the dick let's just go with that.

…..

 **C** hapter One.

It's official, my life is a self-pity filled joyride for my abusive parents, my evil older brother Itachi, and the psychos at Shadows Of Darkness high school. Gods I think I should just kill myself right now and be done with it!

…

"Sasuke….Sasuke…Are you allright dear?" came Mikoto's voice as she knocked on the door to her 15 year old son's room. "Go away mother, just leave me alone why don't you and Fugaku go get drunk or something huh?" the raven responded with venom in his voice. "Ok, but get ready for school" she then walked away without another word.

Sasuke snorted in contempt, his mother never paid him any attention she didn't care about what happened to him. He hardly ever spoke to ether of his parents anymore all they cared about was feeding their alcoholic impulses and his fabulous perfect flawless older brother Itachi. He concluded it had something to do with the way he liked to dress all black all the time with the occasional silver chain and red or dark blue mixed in. He also wore a nose and lip ring and he had black and dark purple studs above his eyebrows.

Even through all that his father did sometimes acknowledge him, but when he came out to his parents about his homosexuality they both shunned him completely. He didn't give a damn anymore, as long as they left him alone and Itachi kept his distance they would all be fine…..

(At the bus stop)

"Yo Sasuke! Wat up man!" came the yell of his friend Kiba, as he turned around Sasuke could see the dog's arm slung loosely around the shoulders of a lavender eyed brown haired teen with a look of contempt in his orbs, he recognized this kid as kiba's boyfriend Neji. "Yo" was all he mumbled as the rest of his new-found group of friends gathered around. TenTen, a brown haired girl with two buns on her head her arm was wrapped around the waist of a blonde haired girl called Ino. Shikamaru Nara had his elbow on the shoulder of a femine boy called Haku, and a dark purple haired guy had both arms snaked around the neck of a short blonde with ponytail, Dark and Ed. "let's go" they all grumbled at the same time. "Wait. Where's Naruto-dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto's brother Ed. "5…4...3….2...1" was all Ed replied and sure enough…..

"SHIIIIIT! WAIT UUUUUUPPPPPP!" came a shout the group turned to see a spiky golden blonde haired boy with the black boy's school uniform on running with one hand grasping his book bag and the other flailing out in front of him." See? There's my lil' bro" Ed barked as Sasuke simply nodded and put his hands into his pockets. "Yo!" the boy who rather resembled a fox as he gave a wide grin greeted them all the three whisker like scar marks on each of his cheeks coming together making him look even more adorable with his big blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Naruto ya lil' ankle biter get this damn thing off me!" came a yell behind the boy he turned to see his eldest brother Iason with a scowl on his face as he tried in vain to yank a note off of his back that read:

_Naruto Rules! Iason Droolz!_

And had a crudely drawn picture of him with an X slashed through it. Iason was also dressed in the black high collar uniform and his long blonde hair that hung down his back flowed in the cool night air. He walked up and cuffed his little brother in the back of his messy blonde mop. "Aniki!" the younger grumbled rubbing the spot that had been struck, a look of annoyance on his face." SHUT UP YA PAIN IN THE ASS!" Iason growled loudly causing everyone in the group except Sasuke to wonder what the hell his problem was. Sasuke didn't really care he just wanted to get on the damn bus already, and just as the thought crossed his mind the black hearse-like bus pulled up and he and his group piled on.

"Yo Sasuke what's the matter?" Naruto asked as he plopped down in the seat next to the raven.

"Nothing I'm fine dobe" he replied casting his gaze out the window to glare at the passing scenery last night his damndable uncle had come into his room while his brother watched and did nothing:

_The dark figure walked into his darkened bedroom a smirk plastered on his handsomely evil face. "So, what fun will we be getting up to tonight? Hmmm?" Sasuke cringed and glared at the figure with all the hatred he felt for the older man. "Burn in hell, you devil" he spat but could do nothing as the figure leaped upon him forcing him down onto the black silk sheets of his king-sized bed. "Now, now, that's no way to talk to me I might have to hurt you for that you know…" the man purred licking his ear eyes full of sinful lust and wanting. "I swear to the Gods above that I'll kill you one day, I'll kill you and then gut you and leave your rotting corpse in a dump somewhere. I swear it!" this Sasuke snarled as the man pinned his hands above his head with one hand and with the other ripped off his clothes. He looked to the open doorway, eyes pleading with Itachi for help as their uncle, Yashiro, entered him. His brother didn't move or speak a word.._

_Sasuke closed his eyes and bit down hard on his bottom lip as his uncle's hand ran along his naked body….._

"Sasuke! YO SASUKE!" a voice shouted snapping him out of his thoughts he turned to see a wide grinning Naruto. "What?" he asked "school" was the reply. He continued to glare at the passing students as he and his 'gang' walked past.

"Welcome class to THE POWER OF YOUTH MYTHOLOGICAL ACTING CLASSSSSSSS!" came the sensei Gai's loud booming voice. Sasuke slunk down into his super ultra weird mythological acting class mat. All the students were seated on mats in front of a huge stage. It was by far one of the weirdest classes in the entire school. Sasuke cringed as Gai came up to him and pointed at him dramatically, "YOU BOY! YOU WILL BE ACHILLES IN OUR GLOOOOOORIUS RENDITION OF TROY!"

Sasuke didn't know whether to leap for joy or leap out the window…

( after school)

Sasuke walked down the street. He felt a presence behind him, he turned to see googles lost in a sea of blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and a heart meltingly warm smile, Naruto.

"Hey uh Sasuke my bros had to stay after school so I don't have anybody to walk with and it's um uh kinda creepy outside at night by myself you uh wanna hang out at the library?" he was skeptical, they didn't usually hang out outside school but the blonde's reasoning made sense and he did sort of like him, all the better to get to really know him.

"Sure, it happens to be one of my favorite places, you wanna walk there right now?" he asked "yeah! Let's go!" Naruto latched onto his arm and commenced leading him but he didn't mind in the least.

TBC...


	2. Seeing Through The Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke realizes that things he initially thought, were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this out of the remains of my previous draft, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Seeing Through The Facade**

Naruto turned to the raven, "So it's been a few weeks since you moved here, how are you liking Kohona Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who was too caught up in the fact that he was still holding the angelic blonde's hand as they walked, gave him a confused look. Ok, it wasn't really a normal confused look, he didn't scrunch up his eyebrows or go 'huh what?' or anything like that. Instead he simply cocked an eyebrow and went, "hn?" as if he couldn't understand the question.

Naruto puffed out those adorable cheeks."stupid I asked you if you liked it here in Kohona!", he then stopped walking.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Che, calm down dobe, yes, for the most part, this place is enjoyable, I could do without Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shika, Haku, Dark, Ed and Iason though."

"How can you say that? they're your friends!" Naruto protested.

"I don't need friends, friendship is for regular people". Sasuke scoffed and looked away from the loquacious other boy as he brushed past Naruto, suddenly loosing the point of being near him at the moment.

"Regular people" the blond whispered to himself as he ran to catch up with the older boy who was rubbing his silver nose ring in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts.

Before then he looked at Naruto, noticing how cute he looked and was acting, the cutesy routine wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. He himself knew he was gay, he just didn't know if he was a seme or an uke or both just yet. But looking at Naruto like this, he figured if he did end up liking the blonde, he most likely would be seme. His thoughts came flooding into his mind after that, ripping him ruthlessly from his own inner musings.

(Flashback)

_"Sasuke! get your faggot fucking ass down here you good for nothing gay asshole!"_

_"Shit!", Sasuke cursed under his breath as he tripped over his futon blanket. "Damn it! I'm late, father is going to kill me!", The teen growled at the last part. His father, when piss drunk usually did try to kill him. He winced in pain as he disturbed the bandages around his chest. They were from the last beating he'd taken..._

_He got up and shook his hair out, beginning to walk downstairs to face his parents. He noticed that Itachi was gone, his door was open and so was the window… He walked over to it and looking down a frown etched itself into his features. Itachi was standing in front of a large dark blue truck. A dark-skinned man's face could be seen, as the elder brother leaned into the rolled down window to kiss him._

_Sasuke's fists clenched while he watched. So all the things Itachi had done before were just an act?! He was obviously protecting his own homosexuality…._

_He shook his head as he watched Itachi's boyfriend get out of the truck, the man was easily 7 foot 2 to Itachi's 5'3, the massive male wrapped his arms around the smaller one, kissing his neck. It was then that Sasuke turned away from the window, he understood why Itachi felt the need to act as he did, but that didn't make him feel any better. Walking down the steps at last, he was greeted by his mother's angry expression. She grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the wall, slinging him by the arm hard enough for the impact to cause a loud 'CRACK!'_

_"So you think you can go around slandering your family's name eh?!" Fugaku's face was pink with rage as he glared death at his son, who held his now broken left arm with his right. Sasuke was trying not to show any kind of emotion, as he replied._

_"Just because you think that what I said or what I did is wrong, doesn't mean it's slanderous to the family name or disrespecting you." His eyes held venom but his body language was lax._

_"Fix your face." Mikoto hissed at him as her own eyes narrowed._

_"Mother, there's nothing wrong with my simply looking at you." He returned quietly._

_"I said fix your fucking face! Don't back talk me you disrespectful little bitch!", She grabbed him by the mouth and smashed his face into the wall. His father walked over to hold up a small leather bound book with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front and back of the black background._

_"You…read my…!" Sasuke's voice was muffled as his mother squeezed his mouth with her bony fingers._

_"No! but who the fuck do you think you are?! You're an Uchiha, not some pansy ass little slut!" His mother let him go, Sasuke tried not to glare at his father, but his father's fist was the only other thing he got._

_Fugaku's fist collided with his face and the raven hit the floor, hearing his skull crack before he felt it. "Now go get ready for kendo practice you fucking failure. What you do isn't my business or concern but what happens under this roof is my business no matter what it is. Understand?!"_

_Sasuke frowned even harder than he had before, holding the blood in his mouth as he got up and stumbled out of the room._

(Flash Back Ends)

He snarled under his breath, that happened a week ago! His parents, once they'd sobered up and realized they'd nearly crippled their son they rushed him to the hospital and gotten him fixed up immediately. Sasuke seriously hated his parents, they thought money could fix everything, heal his emotional scars, make the pain of their abuse vanish like he came to understand that Itachi's nightly romps with his boyfriend, he saw empty condom wrappers in the trash can in his brother's room, the fresh cum and blood stains on the sheets, how he made those vanish.

Just throw a few million yen on his wounds and they'd pretend like they'd never undid the bandages in the first place. They couldn't see that it wasn't that simple, they didn't understand him or his pain.

'Fuck them' he decided, he really didn't give a damn anymore. His emotions died when he was 7, the night his father came home drunk and ordered the boy to take his clothes off for him so he could sleep.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!, you ok?", came the loud voice in his ear. Sasuke snapped his head around to see Naruto with a worried look in his eyes.

"Hai, mother….", he zoned out again as thoughts of how his mother drug him out of the kendo practice hall by his hair for overhearing him talking to a classmate about the fact he found the masculinity of a man attractive. He inwardly cringed as his mother's loud angry shouting was heard by all in the kendo hall. The guy he'd been crushing on, a head kendo instructor, had requested the next day that Sasuke be disallowed from returning to the hall and was banned from the practices.

"SASUKEEEEE!", Naruto shouted again, finally bringing Sasuke back from a cold memory of when his own mother had sabotaged his only freedoms in this world. "I-I'm ok dobe, you got your library card?" he asked turning to the younger as if nothing had ever happened.

"Yeah…" Naruto frowned inwardly, grabbing Sasuke's hand and they began to walk once more. He watched Sasuke as they headed to the building down the street. The streets were not as busy today, with school being out teens were either at home doing homework or projects or at arcades and the mall. He looked at the gas station that sat across the street from the burger place known as Ninja Beef, and the ramen shop beside it, Ichiraku''s. He'd be going there very very soon. Naruto's eyes flickered back to Sasuke as they walked across the street, passing under street signs and the red lights indicating any passing cars needed to stop. There were no cars on the street however. He could see the haunted, almost hunted look in those beautiful dark orbs. The shorter teen wanted to reach out and touch the pale face that he now saw had several bandaids and old scars marring the otherwise perfect skin. "Ne, Sasuke-chan…", Naruto began, he couldn't help himself, not when the way Sasuke was looking out at the distance so forlornly like a baby bird caught in a cage it couldn't escape from was right in front of his eyes. Naruto knew, in that moment he wanted Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke's lost and despondent look to melt into one of pure unending pleasure filled ecstasy as he writhed beneath the vampire, and yes Naruto was a vampire, one day.

The blonde may have looked like he was some kind of uke-bait, but he wasn't. Once he grew old enough he knew he would shed this visage, as it did not match his personality at all. He liked to be in control of everything he did, and if the raven was trying to get out of replying to him, he had another thing coming. "Saaaaasuke-chaaaaan...!" He called out, tugging on his hand and yanking him through the revolving doors once they got close enough to the library. There was a hill next to the sidewalk, they had to trek up it in order to safely avoid the roads. Sasuke seemed shaken, he looked like a man possessed as he looked at Naruto in surprise.

This gave the other plenty of time to admire Sasuke's delicate features. His black hair hung low over his face, obscuring the worst of his facial bruises. Naruto saw and could sense the uneasethe other felt. He could tell the boy's arm had recently healed from a horrific injury, the way he held his left arm closer than the right was evidence enough of that.

"Yea, Naruto?", he asked while the smaller boy dragged him to a secluded area in the library. "I'm sorry I've been spacing out Uzumaki, I have a lot on my mind…"

Naruto nodded and motioned for him to sit down beside him on a couch in the very far back of the upstairs library. "It's ok Uchiha-chan, I'm just kind of worried about ya is all. So, I want you to come over to my house later, so we can discuss something ok?"

Sasuke smiled just a little bit, reached onto a shelf to grab a book. "I'll be there, give me your address?" he handed the other boy his cellphone, it was black with purple flames on the sides and back. Naruto smirked, adding in his address and handing his own phone over to the raven, his cell was orange and a fox charm hung off the side.

"You know, Sasuke-chan, someone as cute as you coming to a backwater town like this… I know I asked you earlier how you were liking things, but…" he leaned in a bit closer, elbows on his own knees, all traces of cuteness and seeming innocence were totally erased from his facial expression. He looked more like a predator, aiming to hypnotize its prey. Sasuke realized, just like Itachi's actions, that Naruto's previous behavior was all just an act…

He also realized that his earlier inner musings were just fanciful thoughts, as the only thing on his mind right now was how hard he was and how deeply he wanted the blonde to show him just how good being an uke could feel, his eyes drifted down to the whisker marked teen's crotch and he thought with a light blush on his otherwise blank face. 'His dick is hard…..damn why is it so big?! How can he even fit all that cock into his underwear….oh my fucking god…he must destroy whoever he's sleeping with…'

This person, the way he was looking at him right now, blue eyes narrowed into a heated gaze, lips pulled into a warm, if sinister smile. The way the blonde, scar-faced teenager sat was even filled with a kind of authority Sasuke hadn't felt before. Before when he saw the blonde every other time, around school, in the lunch room, out with friends, he was always some stereotypical uke looking bottom boy. But to be faced with the real Naruto, as he could see right now… his heart stopped in his chest.

He once again came to a conclusion but this time about himself, he did not like uke-ish bottom boys as much as he originally thought he did. Just as he told his classmate all those months ago, he enjoyed masculinity, but not overly, grossly so like some bara manga or anime.

He was typing in his phone number along with his own address before he even realized what he was doing.

"Yea, Naruto, I like a lot of things here, call me sometime, ok?"

Naruto smirked, victory.

The two sat and talked for hours, when it was finally time to head home, Naruto escorted him there. The black haired teen blushed slightly, as the other boy wrapped an arm around his waist while they walked to, 'keep him from falling'. Once in front of Sasuke's house, Naruto smiled widely, waving goodbye but his thought process stopped, as Sasuke stood, back facing him to open the gate, the way he walked through it, hips swaying just a bit, he knew the blond boy was watching, but what he didn't know was that Naruto's eyes were glued on his ass. He thought back to facts on his species,

Naruto thought about the fact Shadows Of Darkness High School was a training ground for all young vampires of the village. Nobles and Sacrifices went to school with humans in order to find their lifemates.

In the case the vampire is a male Sacrifice, their male human mate turned Noble will only undergo regular vampire change.

In the case the vampire is a female Sacrifice, their female mate turned Noble will undergo a change that will turn their female reproductive system and organ into that of a male and shrink their breast size down to an A cup.

In the case the vampire is a male Noble, their male human mate turned Sacrifice will undergo a change that will turn their male reproductive organ and system into that of a female, they will also be given smaller than an A cup budding breasts. They are still male, they simply lack male organs.

'How can a 15-year-old boy have an ass that rounded? THAT perfect….oh dear fuck, he must be draining whatever cock gets lucky enough to push past those milky white crème cakes…mmm can only imagine what him as Sacrifice would look like… bet his pussy would be even tighter…I'm even harder now, great… I need to go home…' Naruto thought this as the other looked back him over his shoulder and winked before closing the gate and vanishing into the house once he reached it.

Naruto walked all the way back home, blushing, with the biggest erection in his life.

His brother, Edward, was waiting for him at the door. "So Aniija, did you find the one you wanted?"

The way Naruto's smile then appeared told the younger vampire all he needed to know. The village of Konohagakure was one filled with vampires. They attracted people to them with adverts and commercials meant to hypnotize the general human public into moving there. As had happened with Sasuke's parents, but only the evil-hearted of humans could be subjected to the deeper hypnosis, innocents were almost instantly devoured once they arrived.

The heavier hearted people though, they lived and were watched over from the shadows by the vampire council of elders. The elders monitored the humans who survived and from them each newly born vampire would select the one they were destined for. The selected, or Sacrifice, if uke, as they were called, would then be courted, wooed and turned into a vampire, if the vampire was a seme or Noble. If the vampire was a Sacrifice, the human they select would be turned into a vampire by the Sacrifice under the supervision of their Maker.

Naruto and his entire family on his father, Kurama's side were Nobles, each having their own abilities and powers. His mother, Deidara, was a Sacrifice, the first in his family to be so on his father's side. Naruto thought fondly of their parents, even as he looked around at his 9 other brothers, Cloud a Noble, Iason who was a Sacrifice, Prompto a Sacrifice, Chiaro who was Noble, Edward, a Noble, Nagato a Sacrifice who was mated to their brother the Noble Yahiko, and his other brothers who ranged from Noble to Sacrifice. He himself was a Noble like their father, his full name being Naruto Kurama Kyuubi Uzumaki.

He smirked at Ed, "When will you go throught the Ritual, hmmm? You puny thing!"

Edward scoffed and waved his elder brother off, glaring at him, "eventually now shut up!"

 

Once his brother had vanished up the stairs Naruto did the same. He took a hot shower and changed clothes, getting into bed afterward. He got up only seconds later to walk into the kitchen to grab some water as he continued to think.

Every Noble male adolescent would experience a kind of vampire puberty/rite of passage known as The Ritual. The vampire in question, in order to complete The Ritual, had to successfully seduce their intended Sacrifice before the blood moon rose in the depths of the winter solstice. If they failed to do so but had at least marked their love interest, they would not be allowed to try again for 15 human years.

Naruto was not interested in mating his beautiful new found friend just yet, he would mark him, however, and in 15 years, the raven-haired one would belong to him and him alone…

Naruto disappeared into his room, to jerk off while thinking about how beautiful, pale and silky smooth Sasuke's ass would feel under his hands. How wet and tight the boy would be once those 15 years passed and Naruto took him as his Sacrifice….his Bride….

Oh yes…. Oh HELL yes.

TBC.


End file.
